


All Girls Garage RP

by flickawhip



Category: All Girls Garage RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archives





	All Girls Garage RP

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 4:26 PM  
Ladies, start your engines! "All Girls Garage" taps into the expertise of three women repairing cars and motorcycles in a shop setting. The "girls" are certified mechanic Sarah Lateiner, who goes by the nickname "Bogi"; TV host and motorsports reporter Cristy Lee; and mobile automotive repair pioneer Faye Hadley. Velocity says the women approach complex projects -- from upgrading the RAM Air on a rare Pontiac GTO Judge, to installing an exhaust system on a V10 Audi, to repairing a Suzuki Hyabusa motorcycle -- that rival those undertaken by their male counterparts in order to prove they have what it takes to run a female-dominated car shop. Older episodes feature fabricator Jessi Combs, probably best-known to viewers from her co-hosting stint on the car-restoration series "Overhaulin'. "Nicknamed the gearhead diva, Rachel De Barros is among those few women who are not scared of getting their hands dirty. She is popular for her appearance on All Girls Garage airing on Velocity Network. Influenced by her career and lifestyle, fans have always been eager to unveil ...  
"good job Hadley, nice repair today my friend" Bogi smiled washing up  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 4:31 PM  
"Thanks Bogi." Faye smiled, finally washing herself down before shaking her hair clean. "Damn thing spat oil at me pretty bad. At least we got it done."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 4:33 PM  
Bogi laughed "tough as you are you jumped back, don't blame you...so....Christy been staring at me a lot..."  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 4:37 PM  
"Not nice to get an oil shower with sparks flying around." Faye laughed. "Christy wants some of that sweet sweet lady fucking I guess...." Faye was smirking as she added. "Can't really blame her."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 4:39 PM  
"hell no, we're all about safety here" smiling and helping her friend wash her back as they talked about crushes "heard you have a crush on the new girl...Rachel knows her stuff"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 4:44 PM  
"Doesn't hurt any that she's very cute." Faye smiled, moving to kiss Sarah's neck. "You ever think about playing together?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 4:47 PM  
"I agree, I love working with them and staring at those cute asses, and I won't lie Hadley..." she was caught off guard by what Faye said next "are you saying you want some Bogi cock?" Bogi playfully squeezed Faye's cute tits  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 4:49 PM  
"Mmm, I was thinking maybe we can help each other before we end up playing solo?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 4:50 PM  
"i'm up for it, I seen your face when I undressed...impressed?" she stood back stroking herself smirking  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 4:55 PM  
"Always." Faye smiled, moving to kiss Sarah softly. "Maybe I should tease you myself huh?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 4:56 PM  
Sarah kissed back holding Faye's ass "chemistry brought us studs together Faye" her cock was now fully erect "I really love your tattoos"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 4:59 PM  
"Mmm, want to trace them?" Faye asked with a smirk, rubbing her cock lightly before kissing Sarah lightly.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:01 PM  
"if you let me" Sarah smiled kissing back as she stroked herself then slowly began to play with Faye's cock then started to trace her friend's tattoos and feel those biceps "you really bust ass here, happy to have you"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:05 PM  
"Of course." Faye smiled, letting her friend trace her tattoos, smiling contentedly. "Easy to work hard when I like my team."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:06 PM  
leaning down, Sarah started suckling Faye's nipple as she went back to stroking her friend's cock "mmm beautiful tool you have"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:09 PM  
"Want to come back home and try riding it?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:10 PM  
"sure, and I know you wanna blow my pipe" smiling and making Faye kneel  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:14 PM  
Faye smiled, kneeling to suck Sarah's cock slowly.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:17 PM  
"mmm like my big pipe?" Sarah moaned playing with Faye's dreads "your hair feels nice, those dreads fit you"  
smiling "you're adorable"(edited)  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:21 PM  
"Tastes good." Faye smiled. "You really think so?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:22 PM  
"yes I may just claim your ass" sighing at how hard Faye got her, Sarah leaned down kissing her friend deep(edited)  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:26 PM  
"Mmm, you can definitely tap all this ass." Faye agreed, kissing Sarah. "Home? Then we can try a little more... filth."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:28 PM  
"oh I will fix that muffler" laughing as they kissed "mmm lets go get dirty" Sarah smiled getting out with Faye to dry off, kissing her friend's neck  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:33 PM  
Faye smiled, drying off and kissing Sarah. "Maybe later we can bring the girls over... see if they want a turn getting dirty."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:35 PM  
kissing back with an arm around Faye "mmm an All Girls Orgy, love it Faye, get some hot pussy but right now...I need my engine checked" getting dressed and putting her glasses back on  
"love the purple in your hair, looks good girl"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:42 PM  
Faye smiled, fluffing her hair a little and leading Sarah out to her car. "Let's see if we can't rev that engine."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:43 PM  
Sarah followed laughing and getting in "mmm you have it revved up already" tracing those tattoos as Faye drove "love you girl"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 5:49 PM  
"Love you too babes." Faye smiled, driving them home before leading Sarah inside. "Time to get naughty."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 5:51 PM  
"mmm naughty with my besties" as she walked in sliding her top off then kicked her shoes off getting her pants off walking to the bedroom  
"tight ass" smacking it  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:02 PM  
Faye smiled, stripping before kissing Sarah softly. "You like that butt huh?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:06 PM  
Sarah kissed back slowly stroking Faye's cock getting it hard again "mmmm I do very much, it's cute" grabbing her friend's ass kissing her deeper(edited)  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:14 PM  
Faye grinned, kissing back and stroking Sarah's cock. "Wanna ride first or take this ass?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:16 PM  
"I wanna taste that cock, bet I can take it all down" smiling and laying in bed offering her chest  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:17 PM  
Faye smiled, sucking at Sarah's chest. "Mmm, want to suck then babe?" She asked, settling back on the bed.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:18 PM  
"mmm" playing with Faye's hair, toes curled "yeah it's so nice and thick, a big thick sausage" moving down and licking over the head then slowly sucking  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:24 PM  
Faye moaned softly.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:25 PM  
Sarah's big mouth slid down that pipe with ease taking it all down as she slowly bobbed  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:26 PM  
"Mmm, that was easy huh?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:26 PM  
looking up and rubbing Faye's chest upping her pace  
"mmmm" rubbing her cock against her friend's foot  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:39 PM  
Faye hummed softly, already pretty close even as she arched to stroke against her friend's foot.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:40 PM  
Sarah pulled off drooling and smiling "mmm let me ride this monster" as she slowly straddled holding onto Faye "here take me"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:43 PM  
Faye smiled, gripping Sarah's hips and sliding her cock into her ass, setting a slow, firm pace.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:44 PM  
"ohhhh" gasping and taking her glasses off placing them on the nightstand riding slowly and kissing Faye deep  
"omg I have to pee...all that damn Green Tea"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:49 PM  
Faye smiled, kissing Sarah softly. "Mmm, well when you cum, go pee."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:51 PM  
"always an answer for everything, God i'm in love with your cock" Sarah teased licking Faye's neck, her tits bouncing a bit as she suckled her friend's chest, biting softly  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 6:56 PM  
Faye moaned softly, upping her pace. "You can always play with it babe."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 6:57 PM  
"you too, look how mine wants that sexy studded mouth on it" smirking at it pointed to Faye "oohhhh babe"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:04 PM  
"Mmm, when you're done peeing maybe."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:05 PM  
"I won't pee on you, that's kinky but damn" laughing and leaning back letting her girl see those balls bounce "ahhh yess cummm in my ass Faye"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:11 PM  
Faye soon did exactly as Sarah asked. "Mmm, like that?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:12 PM  
"yesss like that, damn you're fuckin' hot" pulling off to go pee, balls full and needing that release "damn my ass is throbbing, how's your cock?" Sarah smirked then came back to feed Faye her cock  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:17 PM  
"Pretty sore, you worked it hard." Faye teased, kissing Sarah and moving to suck her cock.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:19 PM  
"felt so good" she smiled kissing back then laying down with her feet on Faye's shoulders moaning "like I said....HOT" Sarah moaned playing with her girl's hair  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:22 PM  
"Mmm, I learn fast." Faye laughed. "Want me to ride you babe?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:23 PM  
"get it nice and soaked then i'll take you from behind" Sarah smiled  
"i'm falling for you but I do need to get in Christy's pants"  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:30 PM  
"Mmm, don't worry babe, we can make a cute lil mutli-part foursome." Faye promised, sucking harder on her friend's cock.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:31 PM  
holding those dreads thrusting "mmmm ahhhh" cupping a boob  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:33 PM  
Faye had moaned softly. "Mmm, better babe?"  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:34 PM  
"mmhmm" slowly pulling away then getting behind Faye, sliding into her ass "you said my booty was nice, yours is very cute" thrusting  
"ahhh" grabbing Faye's ass hard  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:40 PM  
"Mmm, well please enjoy it babe."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:41 PM  
going faster smiling and leaning over kissing her girl  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:55 PM  
Faye moaned softly, kissing Sarah and spanking Sarah's ass softly.  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:56 PM  
Sarah laughed and wiggled tongues with Faye, one arm holding her friend's waist as she cummed hard, other hand stroking Faye's cock  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 7:58 PM  
Faye soon followed Sarah in release. "Mmm, fuck."  
________________________________________

Sarah 'Bogi' LateinerToday at 7:59 PM  
"omg Faye I felt your cock pulsating during that orgasm" smiling and falling onto the bed making out  
________________________________________

Faye HadleyToday at 8:06 PM  
"Mmm, you got me hot babe." Faye smiled, relaxing with her friend.


End file.
